containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Guards
The guards are defensive personnel within the Foundation in SCP - Containment Breach. They're used to simply maintain the law in the site as well as to guard SCPs and Class-D personnel. Description The guards act as defense against possible SCP containment breaches, and to ensure that Class-D personnel comply with orders and do not attempt to escape. Thus far, there are ten guards that can be encountered in the game. The guards wear a white, full body suit with a black tactical vest overlapping the torso bit. They wear black balaclavas and a black riot helmet with a yellow visor, obscuring any facial detail. Finishing their attire, they have a large black utility pocket latched on via matching straps on their left femur, same with the right, just having a thinner pocket, acting as if where a holstered sidearm would go. They also wear black gloves and combat boots, with their weapons being a black FN P90 as well as a holstered M9 pistol and a combat knife. In-game The Escort Guard Upon picking up and reading the paper found in the cell, one of two guards will open player's cell door, alerting the player that they are needed for testing. If the player refuses, he will ask multiple times. Further refusal will prompt the guard to lock the door, and the player will be killed by method of gas. Upon cooperation, the guard will tell the player to follow him through the facility, to SCP-173's chamber. He will lead in front, while the other guard tags behind. If the player does not follow the guard, or goes ahead, he will attempt to chase after them. If the player refuses to move forward, he will shoot them. After escorting, the guards aren't encountered again. Quotes *''"They've got some work for you, please step out of the cell."'' *''"Just follow me, we're authorized to kill any disobedient test subjects, so don't try anything stupid."'' *''"Here we are. Get in there and follow the instructions from the intercom and you'll probably be fine."'' If the player doesn't exit their cell. *''"Are you deaf or what? Do as I said! Or we'll just terminate you and get the guy from the next cell."'' *''"This one must be retarded or something. Close the door and open the gas valves."'' If the player doesn't follow the guard. *''"Wrong way! Get over here right now."'' *''"Hurry up! They're waiting for you."'' *''"I ain't in the mood for this shit, I have no problem putting a bullet in your head if you don't start cooperating."'' *''"Alright, fine, be that way, we'll get someone else then."'' *''(Distorted)'' "I'll get rid of the body, you can go and get another one." ---- The Balcony Guard In SCP-173's chamber, there is a Balcony Guard manning a look-out post overlooking the chamberlock doors where the player and two other D-Classes are ordered to enter the chamber. If the player refuses to enter the chamber, the guard will be ordered by the intercom voice to terminate the player. When the breach occurs, SCP-173 will appear in front of the guard. The guard will quickly react and try to defend himself by firing at SCP-173, only to have SCP-173 break his neck during a split-second blackout. At first, the Balcony Guard was the only guard featured in the game. ---- The Escape Guard An escaping guard can be seen running out from a doorway outside of 173's chamber, directly after the breach, finding a lone scientist. The scientist proposes an escape route, before they both hear a sudden shuffling in the vents above. The guard asks if he had heard something, and is cut off mid sentence as the lights go out, and 173 falls from an overhead vent, breaking both of their necks. ---- The Suicide Guard Another guard, known as the Suicide Guard, is found in the males' WC. Before entering the hallway leading to the WC, he can be heard sobbing and whimpering quietly. If the player approaches the room, the guard will then panic, assuming that something much more threatening is lurking outside, and shoot himself. His body can be found face down, with a still-growing pool of blood, still grasping his gun. Quotes *"Please..... oh...god.. please.....please god...please god... please help me...oh god, oh god, oh god! Please, please help me...". '' When the player gets in an audible range: *"The hell was that? Oh no...-*Gunshot*"'' ---- Server Room Guard This guard will be found in the Small Server Room. He will be found looking at SCP-096, who will then be enraged. The player will be disturbed by SCP-096's appearance here, and the guard will proceed to fire on the subject. Moments later, he will be killed by SCP-096 and a blood overlay will cover the window, preventing the player from viewing SCP-096's face. Quotes *''"Hello? ...oh, god... how did he get out?'' Oh shit! Oh no! I saw it... Get away from me! No, not that, not me!" *Sound used when the Server Room Guard is killed. ---- Gate A Tower Guards At Gate A, two guards can be seen standing in the large gate towers. They won't react to the player if the player no-clips to them, as they only serve as visual details. ---- Gate B Watch Guard This guard can be found at Gate B during the Gate B ending. He can be seen on top of a large building overlooking the entrance and courtyard to Gate B. He will occasionally fire at the player, although the distance between him and the lack of ranged weaponry makes his aim incredibly inaccurate. Trivia *The guards stationed throughout the facility are seen wielding a FN P90. *If the Balcony guard is ordered to terminate the player, he will not shoot if the player is too close or too far away. He will constantly aim at the player when moving until the player gets in his line of sight and then fires a single round. *The guard's model is identical to the MTFs, however, they are wearing white suits and a kevlar vest that does not have a MTF logo on it. *When the player sets off the scripted scene where the Server Room Guard accidently looks at SCP-096, SCP-096 killing the guard is not seen because the first attack splatters blood across the window. The player can, however, see either through noclip or a crack of bloodless window that, even though the ripping and screams continue, the guard simply disappears as SCP-096 walks around the room. Gallery Guard096encounter.png|The Server Room Guard upsetting SCP-096. BABEE BLAKWENY GWERD.png|The Balcony Guard (and at the time, the only guard) before version 0.6. Notice how he lacks textures and wields a HK G36K instead of a P90. Category:Foundation